Yusuke's Little Brother
by KuwabaraMikey17
Summary: When the TMNT and Rodney move to Japan, Karai's new henchmen follow, but when one Karai's new henchmen is related to one of the spirit detectives it becomes a new problem. When a demon comes and Karai goes after it, will Turtle Hakusho gang be able to handle both new problems? (Chapters are revamped)
1. Old Friends Meet, Sibiling Rivalry Begin

Author's Note- This is a sequel to Ninja Turtles' story The Newest Superhero. It takes place two days after. It's in the same AU as the previous story with the mix of Yu Yu Hakusho's manga and anime and Yusuke still working for Koenma.

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Tyson, Rodney and Adonis.

* * *

><p>Yusuke's Little Brother<p>

Chapter 1-Old Friends meet and Sibling Rivalry Begins

Near the Tokyo Airport is Atsuko Urameshi waiting for a person. A few planes come and go but the last plane stops and she sees a person she recognizes. It is a teen with black ruffled hair with a gray hat on his head with white tennis shoes blue jean and sleeveless shirt. It reveals to be Tyson. Atsuko goes to him and hugs him and he hugs her back. She smiles at him. He smiles back.

"Well how's my other son doing lately?" Atsuko asks Tyson rubbing his head.

"Been doing good, mom, dad wanted me here with you since he figures I'll stay out of trouble in New York." Tyson says to Atsuko smiling.

"I know, baby, now I can introduce you to someone you haven't seen in 6 years."

"Who, mom?"

"Your brother."

"What! Mom, you know me and Yusuke don't get along so well."

"You'll be fine! Yusuke got his own apartment."

"Ok, mom, I don't think Yusuke wants me at his apartment."

"Don't be silly, he'll be fine."

Tyson and Atsuko get on a train back to Sarayaski. They get a cab to an apartment that is near where Yusuke's apartment is. The cab rides all the way to where Yusuke lives. Tyson and Atsuko gets out and pay the cab driver. Tyson and Atsuko get to floor Yusuke lives on. Atsuko goes to the door and she knocks on the door. The door opens and it reveals to be Yusuke with his hair down. Yusuke looks at his mom and frowns knowing what she wants. He notices a person behind her.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I don't have any money and who that behind you?" Yusuke asks annoyed looking at his mother. Atsuko smacks Yusuke across his head. "Ow! Mom!"

"Don't be rude, Yusuke, I'm not asking for money." Atsuko says annoyed then turns excited and pushes Tyson forward. "This is your brother, Tyson, remember I know you haven't seen him in six years."

"My half brother! What the hell is he doing here?"

"He is going to stay here in Japan for a little while. Besides you two need to catch up so can he stay here with you?"

"What!" Yusuke says in shock " No, mom, he's not staying."

"Come on, Yusuke, he won't get into trouble."

"The trouble he causes, mom. Beside I'm not taking care of him for free."

"Bro, I have a job, I'll help pay for my part." Tyson says seriously looking at Yusuke. "I promise I won't get trouble this time, Yusuke."

"Ok, you can stay." Yusuke says seriously looking at Tyson.

"Ok, you two get along now." Atsuko says as she hugs Tyson and Yusuke and she leaves.

"Ok, can I come in, bro." Tyson asks Yusuke seriously as Yusuke stops him.

"I'm giving you a warning, Ty, if you slip up one time, I'm kicking your ass and you're living with mom." Yusuke says seriously looking at Tyson.

Tyson nods in agreement. Tyson walks into Yusuke's apartment and he notices there are no couches and other furniture like he had in America. Yusuke tells him to take off his shoes. Tyson does and puts them near the door. Yusuke and Tyson go into the kitchen and Yusuke makes lunch for both of them. Yusuke gives Tyson his lunch.

"Thanks, bro." Tyson says gratefully eating his lunch.

"Welcome." Yusuke says gratefully but turns serious. "So how's life."

"It's good, like I said I have a job and I like it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, what about you, bro."

"Yeah, I have a job too as a cook."

"A cook, no wonder this taste awesome!"

"Thanks, you wanna see your room?"

"Yeah."

Yusuke shows Tyson to his room. Tyson goes in and he puts his stuff on the floor. Yusuke tells Tyson he has to go to work. Tyson tells him ok. Yusuke gets dressed and walk out as Tyson locks the door. Yusuke walks to his landlord and tells him about Tyson living and paying for his half of the apartment, which the landlord agrees to. Meanwhile Tyson unpack his stuff and he sets up his equipment from Karai including his radio, which he programs. He hears static and tries it out.

"Hello, mistress." Tyson says to the radio.

"Yes, come in, Tyson." A voice says over the radio.

"I'm here, mistress, and I will find the turtles' Japanese lair."

"Good, where is your signal coming from?"

"My half brother's apartment."

"Why are you at an apartment?"

"Because, mistress, my dad suggested it and according to my tracker the turtles aren't near by."

"They are there, Tyson and when you find them you will find their allies the Spirit Detectives and the portal to the Dark Realm."

"Yes, Mistress."

Tyson starts checking his other equipment. Meanwhile Yusuke is at his restaurant waiting for the other spirit detectives and the TMNT to come with the ally that the TMNT have gained. Kuwabara comes first and orders what he wants. Kurama comes next with Hiei behind him. The TMNT comes five minutes later with half demon chipmunk the Spirit Detectives don't recognize. Yusuke makes everyone a meal to eat. Yusuke makes himself a meal as well.

"Took you guys long enough." Yusuke says teasing the TMNT knowing they got back from New York City.

"Well, our new friend is new here to Japan." Raph says patting the half demon chipmunk on his back. "We wanted to be a surprise to for our new friend to meet you guys."

"You guys know the famous Spirit Detectives!" The half demon chipmunk utters out surprised. "You guys are…" The half demon chipmunk faints.

"Did your friend just pass out?" Kuwabara asks confused looking at the half demon chipmunk.

"I think he did." Mikey answers Kuwabara looking at his new friend on the ground. "Wake Up, Rods!

"Huh? Sorry!" Rods say embarrassed.

"So this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei." Mikey introduces pointing to each Spirit Detective. "Guys, this is Rodney, Rods for short."

"Wow, nice to meet you guys."

"You too, so guys, what's going on with Foot girl?" Yusuke asks seriously to TMNT.

"We don't know exactly but it has something to do with Demon World or what she calls the Dark Realm." Don answers seriously.

"She's looking for some power source to make her powerful." Leo tells the Spirit Detectives.

"Did she describe this source?" Kurama asks seriously.

"No, she didn't but she did shoot a laser toward Japan." Raph answers seriously.

"On a mission for Koenma, we saw a beam hit near Demon's Door Cave." Yusuke explains to the turtles.

"The Demon's what cave?" Raph asks confused.

"Explain later, Raph."

Raph asks the Spirit Detective to explain about Demon Door cave. Kurama explains that where the portal to Demon World is. The Turtles are in shock. Rodney is confused, but he sits there and listens attentively. Leo asks if that's where they fought Sensui. Yusuke answers yes. Hiei tells the turtles the portal to Demon Door Cave was closed off by Enma's SDF members. Don realizes and says that Karai just opened the portal back open with Rodney's powers.

The Spirit Detectives are in shock and they look Rodney. Rodney looks at Spirit Detective confused. Kuwabara asks if Rodney has all that power in his small body offending Rodney. The turtles answer yes. Mikey explains that Rodney is half demon and half human. Rodney interrupts Mikey and tells the Spirit Detectives about his power drain every time he uses most of his power. Kurama explains to Rodney that he has no control of his demon energy. Mikey excuses Rodney to inform about Karai and her new people.

"She's got new sidekicks that kicked our shells." Mikey says seriously.

"Who are they, Mike." Kuwabara asks seriously.

"Well, one is a tiger mutant and the other is a mutant/demon lizard."

"Well, if they come here, we'll kick their asses." Yusuke says seriously. "Well, I gotta go, my half brother's home and probably has made a mess by now."

"Half brother?" Mikey asks in shock with others looking the same way.

"Yes, half brother, I never told you guys because I haven't seen him in years."

"Well, that's the shock of the day." Mikey says as the others nod in agreement.

"I tell you guys later." Yusuke says hurrying off to his apartment. What he and the others don't know that someone is watching them from a distance.

Yusuke gets back home to his apartment. He opens his door and walks into his kitchen to find Tyson making a snack for himself. Tyson stirs his snack up and he tries to make his snack. He curses to himself not remembering how it went. Yusuke laughs a little making Tyson notice him. Tyson turns around annoyed with his snack facing his big half brother who has a teasing smirk on his face.

"Need help, bro?" Yusuke asks teasingly to Tyson who is still annoyed.

"No! I know what I'm doing." Tyson answers annoyed.

"Ok, but you're doing that wrong, little bro, making rice balls takes practice."

"I know how to make a rice ball, bro. I'm not that inexperienced."

"Ok, whatever."

Tyson continues to make his rice ball still doing it wrong. When he finally puts it together it fall apart making Tyson mad. Tyson curses angrily knowing Yusuke was right but he didn't want to admit it. Tyson looks around for Yusuke. He finds Yusuke in on his couch asleep. Tyson smiles teasingly knowing he has a plan. He goes to find balloons in his room and fills them up with water. He gets a ladder out of his bag and hangs the balloon over Yusuke. He drops it. It splashes and hit Yusuke in the face making him wake up with his hair down and his face wet thinking he is drowning. Tyson laughs at Yusuke.

"Damn it, bro, what the hell was that for?" Yusuke yells out angrily with his face red.

"Just having fun bro!" Tyson says teasingly.

Yusuke growls angrily but sees Tyson's hidden stash of water balloons. He smirks mischievously, leaps over the couch and grabs a water balloon and throws it at Tyson making the teen get wet with his own ruffled hair fall down like Yusuke's. Tyson growls and throws more balloons. Yusuke and Tyson keep throwing balloons until they both are tired. Yusuke yawns and he carries his little brother to his room. He puts Tyson down on the bed. He leaves the room and goes to bed in his own room. It is in the morning when Tyson wakes up as hears his radio and he sees he is in his bed. He goes to his radio. He hears another voice over the radio.

"So, brah, are you in town yet? I mean come on, I've been here waiting for three days!" The voice calls annoyed but whining.

"I'm here, asshole, so stop your whining!" Tyson groans annoyed of the person on the other end.

"Hey, hey, I'm been here since the damn turtles move in with Rodney Hawk. I've seen them with some guys yesterday."

"Ok, Adonis, keep a look out for them. Tell me so I can find their Japanese lair."

"Sure, brah, be careful though I heard the guys they are with are pretty strong."

"Don't worry I'll kick their asses whoever they are."

"Ok, Adonis, out."

Tyson puts his radio down. He goes out to living area and sees Yusuke making breakfast for them both in the kitchen. Tyson sits down at Yusuke's counter. Yusuke hears Tyson and turns around and gives Tyson the rice ball Tyson tried to make last night. Tyson smiles and thanks his brother. Yusuke serves breakfast.

"Well, that was fun last night!" Yusuke says as he puts his breakfast in mouth.

"Yeah, it was, hey bro, I have to go work today. I'll be back later." Tyson says as he eats his breakfast too.

"Ok, I'll be gone in the afternoon. So if you come back the key to my apartment is under my mat, ok."

"Ok."

Yusuke and Tyson finish their breakfast. Tyson leaves with his equipment in his bag. He tells Yusuke good-bye and Yusuke says the same. Tyson start walking to a warehouse and he goes in and meets…

To be continued…


	2. A Tiger and a Chipmunk meet Again

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone but Rodney, Tyson and Adonis

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- A Tiger and a Chipmunk meet again<p>

Tyson meets up with Adonis at the warehouse Adonis is staying at. Adonis is annoyed at his spot that Karai picked. Tyson shakes his head annoyed. He puts his stuff down and sets up equipment for Adonis to track the turtles as well as the guys that Adonis has seen yesterday. It also track where the portal to Demon World is. Adonis starts to be annoyed again waiting. Adonis looks around sees a bug he uses his tongue to eat it grossing Tyson a little.

"Could you act like a normal human for once, asshole." Tyson says snidely.

"I'm not normal, tiger for brains, besides I heard you're at your half brother's place. You have a half brother, I thought you were an only child living with your moms."

"My dad is Japanese and he lives here to watch his other son. My half brother could kick my ass in fighting."

"Your brother can kick your ass! Wow! Damn I'm shocked, I thought you were the strongest fighter since we beat those damn turtles and that chipmunk boy."

"Nah, I'm not. My brother is better he could beat kids twice his age when we were young."

"Wow!"

"I'm done. What did the guys you saw with the turtles look like cause we don't want them in our way in helping out with the Mistress' plans."

"I couldn't tell exactly but I know one of them is a tall ginger hair guy, the other one looked female and had red hair, there were two black haired guys that all could see. It was dark and they were at a restaurant."

"Ok, I'll find out later, I have to get back to my bro's place. You let me know if you see the turtles, the chipmunk or the guys at the restaurant anywhere immediately."

Tyson leaves the warehouse. Meanwhile the TMNT and Spirit Detectives are on a mission. They are stopping demons that are trying to steal a jewel. They already killed a demon imp and a mutant sludge. All was left is the demon bat. The demon bat is flying around and uses it voice screeching a lot making both of the teams cover their ears. Yusuke comes out and shoot his spirit gun into bat's mouth. It hits the bat demon. It stuns it for moment enough for Mikey to get on it back to ride it and drive it toward the wall. Kurama gets his whip wrap it around the bat break its neck. The guys relax after the battle.

"Damn it, that was hard." Yusuke says annoyed but angry sitting on the box.

"It was even hard on us, Yusuke, the imp alone is strong enough to take Raph down and he almost got Kuwabara and Kurama too." Leo says also annoyed but calm.

"We are losing our touch, guys, I mean Hiei is better at fighting currently." Mikey says seriously.

"Because I train even if there is peace." Hiei says seriously.

"We need to go back to lair and regroup. We need to help Rodney with his training." Don says getting up. That's why we brought him here to Japan to help with his spiritual training something we lack currently."

"We'll help Rodney with the spiritual training." Kurama says seriously.

"Yeah, let's take him to grandma and let his ass get kicked." Yusuke says sarcastically getting up as well.

"We'll let's go." Kuwabara says as he and the other guys leave to the TMNT's lair.

Meanwhile Rodney is playing videogame in the TMNT's lair. It 's Radical the Hundredth Cat the Japanese version. He is playing Radical the cat that searches for power-ups to be powerful cat in his world. He curses trying to beat main villain of the game. Yu Yu Turtle gang comes in a minute later hearing Rodney curse and sees him play. Yusuke laughs and tells Rodney that Radical isn't strong enough yet. Rodney tells Yusuke he doesn't have Miracle Storm. Yusuke shows Rodney where Miracle storm is.

"How did you do know that, Yusuke." Rodney asks Yusuke confused.

"Because Mr. Cat lover over there told me about it." Yusuke answers to Rodney nonchalantly pointing to Kuwabara.

"How far are you, Rods?" Kuwabara asks looking at the screen.

"Main boss, no Miracle Storm."

"Press B, X and C now."

"What? How did I get a Miracle Storm?"

"It's a cheat code, normally you get Miracle Storm before you fight the boss."

"How did you know the cheat? I heard you don't cheat at games."

"Figured it out."

"Oh."

Mikey taps Rodney on the shoulder and asks him to go out of the room because of the Demon World talk Rodney doesn't like because of his power. Rodney goes out of the room but decided to go out on the town as the he continues to walk out of the turtles' Japanese lair. When he gets out outside, it's nighttime. He turns human to avoid getting caught by normal humans. He tries to find somewhere to go. He goes asks a local person where a arcade is and the local person tells him that the arcade is past the warehouse on the other side. Rodney tells the local thank you and bows. He walks to warehouse. As he is walking by it, he runs into Tyson. Tyson growls but looks at Rodney in surprise. Rodney stares at Tyson. He is in shock and vice versa. Tyson takes Rodney away from the warehouse. He takes him back to his brother's house.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tyson asks Rodney in shock.

" I could ask the same, dude." Rodney answers back in the same tone. "Where are we?"

"At my bro's apartment."

"Who is your bro? You mean from the picture you had."

"Yes, he's a lot older. Never mind that, Adonis saw the turtles and Spirit Detectives with you."

"He did, damn, now your mistress know who the Spirit Detectives are doesn't she?"

"No, she doesn't and since you know so much, chipmunk boy, tell me who they are so I can pull Adonis off the trail…" Tyson starts to ask but he hears the door open. He hears a familiar voice call for him.

"Ty! You home!" A voice calls out from the front door.

"I'm home, Yusuke, I'm in my room." Tyson utters out panicky as he pushes Rodney out to the balcony. "Get out of here, chipmunk boy, I don't want my brother to know I let you in he'll kick my ass."

Yusuke opens Tyson's door thinking he heard something close in there. Tyson is on his working on the radio he fixing for Karai. Yusuke smiles at Tyson. He goes and sits on the bed with Tyson.

"How was work?"

"Great, I set up some computers for my boss. It was hard work setting up the programs."

"Ok, well, I'll be gone if you wake up tomorrow, I'm gonna go to work. Hey, be back before tomorrow before noon."

"Noon, are you meeting your friends at that time?"

"Yeah, so don't be late, Ty."

"Sure, bro. I have to go outside for a sec."

Tyson goes outside and he looks for Rodney who is hanging on the balcony not wanting to be seen by Yusuke. Tyson helps him up. Rodney asks for explanation why Tyson pushed him outside over the balcony. Tyson tells him his brother asks him not to get into trouble or he will kick his ass and going to be with his other mom. Rodney nod in agreement. Tyson tells him that they are going meet each other tomorrow with the turtles and the other Spirit Detectives. Rodney and Tyson both curse at the same time and they go their separate ways. Tyson goes back inside. Yusuke calls him to living room.

"What's up, bro." Tyson asks Yusuke.

"Come look at this, it's a picture of us when we were young."

"Wow, that's the picture I have…" Tyson starts to say getting a little sad. "Man, bro, it has been while seen we hung out. I'm sorry for the fight six years ago."

"Me too, bro."

"Getting soft, bro?" Tyson asks jokingly trying to lighten up the mood.

"Not as soft as you!" Yusuke answers jokingly as he pushes Tyson off the couch. They both laugh at each other.

To be continue…


	3. Meetings, Secrets and Plans, Oh My

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Adonis, Tyson, Rodney, Dr. Nartiv, the troll demon, shadow demon, ogre demon, and Dr. Nartiv, Gem of Hmok.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3- Meetings, Secrets, and Plans Oh my!<p>

It is the next day, Tyson is still asleep in bed until his radio goes off and he hears Adonis voice. Tyson growls angrily as he soon hear Adonis on his guitar. Tyson gets up and turns down his radio. Adonis starts singing off key. Tyson gets his radio and tell Adonis to shut up. Adonis screams for a second and goes to his radio. Tyson threatens if he sings again he'll rip his voice box out with his claws. Adonis tries to calm him down.

"Look, brah, I'm sorry, I it's just I want to do something without getting yelled at." Adonis says calmly trying to calm the situation.

"I know that but I was asleep, moron, and what if my big brother heard you then our secret is out." Tyson tells Adonis annoyed.

"I know your secret about chipmunk boy and you." Adonis says seriously. "Now I won't tell mistress cause I got plans of my own getting to the Dark Realm. You and chipmunk boy would be in trouble if your brother finds out you're the bad guy."

"I know that, Adonis, that's why I wanted you to stop singing. So my bro doesn't hear it! Anyways, I don't know why the mistress wants us to get rid of the turtles and I actually don't care about the turtles."

"I don't know, brah, but my boss wants what she wants. So, brah, what did you and chipmunk boy talk about?"

"We'll we…" Tyson starts to say as he heard his door is being opened. "Damn, gotta go, Adonis, bro's coming in."

"Yo, bro, you up yet." Yusuke asks twisting the doorknob and opening the door. "I'm going to work for bit. I'm coming back later to pick you up. So be here at noon ok."

"Ok, bro, I'm going to help my boss."

Yusuke nods and he leaves to the Turtles' lair. Tyson locks the door and he continues to talk to Adonis. He leaves to meet up with Adonis. Meanwhile a demon comes out of the portal that Karai created. It is a dark creature with a special gem in its hand. It chuckles at the fact this gem give power to all to demon world. It uses their gem to appear into separate parts of Japan. Unknown to this demon, Adonis is watching from distance and has seen them.

"Mistress, I have spotted the the demon that has the gem you are looking for." Adonis tells Karai over the radio while looking at his binoculars.

"Excellent, Adonis, is Tyson there with you?" Karai asks wanting to know.

"Not yet, Mistress…Oh here he is." Adonis starts to say but Tyson snatches the radio from him.

"Yes, Mistress, what do need me to do?" Tyson asks Karai seriously.

"I want you and Adonis to find the demon before the turtles and Spirit Detectives find out. If they do find out, lead them off the trail. I will not let them get in the way of get the Dalken Stone!"

"Yes, Mistress." Both boys say as Tyson turns off the radio.

"Damn it, Adonis, what do I do?"

"Well? You can ask chipmunk boy to help you find who the Spirit Detectives are since we don't know what they look like exactly."

"He wouldn't betray the turtles like that especially the one with the orange bandana. I have to go my bro is expecting to me to be back at noon. It's almost noon now. We'll find out who spirit detectives are and kick their asses."

Adonis nods seriously. He and Tyson go their separate ways. Tyson goes back to Yusuke's apartment. He finds the key under mat and unlocks the door. Tyson opens the door and he shuts it softly so if Yusuke's home it won't wake him if he napping. Tyson tries to sneaks into his room unnoticed and opens his door to find Yusuke on his bed. Tyson curses to himself seeing Yusuke in the room.

"Bro, what are you doing in my room." Tyson asks seriously as Yusuke holding a piece of Tyson's equipment.

"Looking at all this damn equipment you have and how you got the money pay for all this." Yusuke says looking around Tyson room.

"It was given to me by my boss, bro."

"Oh. Since you're here, let's go, so you can meet my friends."

"Ok, bro."

They walk out the door. Yusuke and Tyson walk for a bit and Yusuke shows Tyson the places he remembers they went to as children. Yusuke motions for Tyson to come and they get to a manhole cover and Yusuke lifts it up and he motion for Tyson to come and get the manhole cover and close it. Tyson does and he closes it. They are in the sewer and they start walking. After a few minutes, they get to turtles lair. The turtles and other Spirit Detectives spot Yusuke and Tyson. Rodney and Tyson see each other but don't make eye contact with each other.

"Hey, guys, I want you to meet my half brother, Tyson." Yusuke introduces as Rodney spits his water out in surprise making the others look at him.

"Sorry, I was in shock of the TV screen." Rodney utters choking on the water.

"Well, this is Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Leo, Mikey, Raph, Donny and Rods." Yusuke continues pointing to each of the guys.

"Hi, everyone," Tyson greets shaking hands with everyone except Hiei. He whispers to Yusuke to ask why Hiei doesn't shake hands.

"He's not that type of guy, bro, he gets better once you get to know him." Yusuke answers with a smirk. "I notice you and Rods didn't shake hands."

"Hey, bro, um, me and Rods need to get to know each so we are going up to surface while you guys talk."

"Ok. Be careful."

"We will."

Tyson and Rodney start to walk when they notice Botan before they leave. The Yu Yu Turtle gang continues to talk. Botan shows up unexpectedly. She tells them they have another mission. Botan tells the boys Koenma spotted an A-class demon from Demon's Door Cave and it flew into separate parts of Japan. Yusuke asks Botan where is it currently at. Botan tells she doesn't know. Don tells Yusuke he track demon energy if he uses a demon on his new portable invention that feels energy. Yusuke says they'll try that if Kuwabara or Kurama and Hiei can't feel them. The Turtle Hakusho gang leaves to find the A-class demon. Meanwhile Tyson and Rodney talk about what they just found out what they heard and what they know.

"Your brother is Yusuke Urameshi!" Rodney blurts out in shock looking at Tyson. "You shoved me out the balcony because he's your brother! Dude, you're brother is famous!"

"Yes, Rods, I did, you didn't tell me my brother is one of the Spirit Detectives! Adonis saw him and his other three friends the night you guys were at my bro's shop." Tyson shouts in the same tone.

"What! Your lizard friend is spying on your brother! He's going to kill you if he ever finds out."

"I know, Rods, being the bad guy sucks!" Tyson shouts annoyed but then in realization. "Damn it!"

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"I am the biggest jackass in the universe because I have to stop my brother, his friends and the turtles from finding a mysterious demon that pretty blue hair girl talked about."

"What! Ty, dude, we're both doomed since you told me that! I'm friends with you and the turtles. If you're brother finds you're the bad guy…Dude?"

Tyson groans annoyed as he hits his head on the wall. Rodney suggests that they reveal what they know if they are asked and Tyson agrees. They go their separate ways. Unknown to Tyson and Rodney, Adonis is watching them. Adonis tells his boss, Dr. Nartiv what's going on. Dr. Nartiv tells Adonis everything is going as planned and Adonis leaves to follow the Turtle Hakusho gang. Meanwhile Turtle Hakusho gang is the trail of the mysterious A-Class demon. It's reveals to be a demon who looks like vampire/demon mix. It has blue skin with long teeth. The clothes it wears looks like clothing similar to 18th century. The gang spots him and they chase him to an area where the vampire demon disappears when this happens Adonis in his lizard form comes in front of them. Adonis smirks smugly looking at all eight guys.

"Well, Well, I finally meet the famous Spirit Detectives." Adonis calls out. "And the turtles we meet again."

"That's one of Karai's henchmen." Mikey tells the Spirit Detectives as all of them power up an attack or take out their weapons.

"If you must know my name, turtle, I am Adonis."

"Your name will be asshole when I'm through with you." Yusuke tells Adonis seriously.

"_That definitely sounds like Tyson when he's pissed_." Adonis thinks to himself as Yusuke tries to punch him with his spirit energy. "That was close."

Kurama uses his Rose Whip to hit Adonis but Adonis dodges it before it hits him. Hiei uses his Sword of the Mortal Flame to swipe at Adonis but Adonis barely dodges it as the tip of his tail is hit causing Adonis pain in a comedic way. The Turtles and Kuwabara strike at the same time with Adonis dodging all of the attacks. Yusuke finally grabs Adonis but as soon as that happened another person shows up and it is reveal to be Tyson in his tiger form.

He attacks Yusuke and gets Yusuke off of Adonis while Adonis lands on his feet. Adonis looks for the signal from one of the foot ninja and he gets it. He motion Tyson mission accomplished and he leaves. Tyson nods and he quickly gets off of his brother. He runs off quickly but notices his big brother is after him. Tyson continues to run but Yusuke catches up with him. Tyson thinks of a way to shake his brother. He uses his speed to run into the alleyway. Yusuke run toward that same alleyway and he sees Tyson disappeared. Yusuke curses to himself.

"Thanks for saving, my ass." Adonis tells Tyson gratefully after Tyson climbs up the building.

"Well, the demon disappeared after you distracted the spirit detectives and the turtles." Tyson tells Adonis seriously. "He will be hard to find again. I believe it changes form with Dalken Gem."

"Let's just hope your big brother doesn't find out you stopped him and his crew from capturing the demon."

"He won't. My bro doesn't know I'm a mutant."

Back at the turtles' lair, the Turtle Hakusho gang talks about what just happen. Yusuke punches one of Raph's punching to the point of the sand falling out in anger. Don tells the others that Adonis was distracting them from getting to the demon. He tells the others that the demon is still out there on his scanner. Rodney hears this and tries to sneak out without anyone knowing he accidentally steps on the floor as it made a loud sound. Yusuke clears his throat getting Rod's attention. Rodney stops and curses to himself. Mikey walks up to Rodney.

"Rods, you've been acting weird since we met Tyson. You spit out water when Yusuke introduced him." Mikey says to Rodney. "What's going on, Rods?"

"Nothing, dude, I was in shock of Yusuke having a little brother." Rodney tells Mikey seriously as he tries not to tell more. "Besides, Mikey, what would I know about Adonis spying on you…Oops."

"What!" All eight guys say in shock.

Rodney gulps hard as all of Turtle Hakusho gang glare at him…

To be continued…


	4. Secret Revealed and Broken Trust

Disclaimer- I don't own anyone except Tyson, Rodney and Adonis

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- Secrets Reveal and a Broken Trust<p>

Rodney starts sweating hard with all stares at him. Rodney thinks what to do. He takes a breath. He looks at everyone especially Mikey. Rodney tells the Turtle Hakusho gang that he saw Adonis that night and he didn't say anything because he couldn't believe it. Mikey looks at him angrily.

"That's your big secret you could have told us that, Rods, that's important!" Mikey yells out angrily as he continues looking at Rodney.

"Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't want to believe it until you guys ran into him." Rodney says to Mikey in disbelief.

"Rodney, do you know who else is spying on us?" Kurama asks seriously looking into Rod's eyes.

"No." Rodney answers looking at Kurama in his eyes.

"This is weird, if Adonis is here then that Tiger brain is also here." Raph says annoyed cracking his knuckles.

"I still want to kick that tiger's ass for jumping me like that." Yusuke tells the others angrily doing the same.

"Later, Yusuke, we have to find the other demons and get them before Adonis and the tiger mutant does." Leo tells Yusuke seriously.

"I have a plan." Hiei says to the others causing everyone to look at him.

"What's you plan, Hiei." Kuwabara asks seriously folding his arms.

"Hey, while you guys make your plans." Rodney tells the Turtle Hakusho gang walking out. "I'm going up the surface to get some air. I'll be back in while, guys."

"If you find out something tells us this time." Don tells Rodney seriously.

Rodney nods and leaves to get some air. The Turtle Hakusho gang hears Don's monitor go off for the demon have been spotted. Don tells them where the mystery demon is located. Yusuke tells everyone let's go and they all go out to find the mystery demon. Meanwhile at the Japanese Foot Headquarters, Adonis and Dr. Nartiv are trying to look for the mystery demon as well. Dr. Nartiv tells Adonis this is the treasure Karai is after.

Adonis' eyes widen. Adonis asks if Dalken Gem is as powerful as it is. Dr. Nartiv answers yes. Dr. Nartiv starts to explain what the Dalken Gem and who the mysterious demon is. Meanwhile Tyson is in Yusuke's apartment fixing his radio when he hears a knock. Tyson asks who is it. Rodney answers it's him. Tyson opens the door tells Rodney to take his shoes and socks off. Rodney does as he is told and Tyson leads him to his room and Rodney talk from there.

"Dude, I just had the closest call ever, I almost got caught telling the secret." Rodney says seriously as Tyson puts down the screwdriver. "I told your brother and everyone that Adonis spied on them."

"What! You jackass!" Tyson yells at Rodney critically. "If my brother finds out I'm the bad guy because you opened your damn mouth I'm kicking your ass! I said don't want him to know I'm the bad guy."

"Sorry, dude. It slipped but told them I saw him. Which I didn't. How long has Adonis been here?"

"Good! That will keep my big brother off my trail. I'll tell him when all of this is over. So that way he won't know but Adonis was here before three days before I was."

"Dude, what if Adonis tells? He could betray you."

"Adonis won't tell. I told you he has his own agenda besides…" Tyson starts to say as the door opens and Yusuke comes in and Tyson tells Rodney to hide under the bed. Rodney does as he is told. Tyson continues to fix his radio as Yusuke comes into the room. Yusuke sits down on Tyson's bed while Rodney tries to hide his energy from Yusuke knowing he doesn't have the strongest sixth sense.

"Hey, bro, what are you up to?" Yusuke asks Tyson looking at the radio.

"Nothing just fixing my radio. What about you?" Tyson asks Yusuke while putting a screwdriver in the radio.

"Came back from my other job can't find what I'm looking for. Rodney just told us that a lizard demon was spying on us...Where the hell are you going?"

"Ok, well, gotta go…" Tyson starts to say but he steps on Rodney's tail.

"Ow!" Rodney yells out lowly. "Dude, watch where you're stepping."

Tyson motions with his feet to says sorry. Rodney motions acceptance. Yusuke is confused at what is going on. He gets up and he steps on Rodney's tail. Rodney screams with no sound but Yusuke felt his tail.

"What the hell…wait a minute…" Yusuke starts to say but reaches under Tyson's bed and grabs Rodney by the tail. He looks at Rodney suspiciously. "Rods, what are you doing here?"

"I stopped by…ow! Watch my tail!" Rodney tells Yusuke as Yusuke lets him go.

"How did you find my apartment, Rods?"

"I brought him here, bro. The night you came in from work and I was talking to him and he didn't know you live here. So I tossed him over your balcony so you wouldn't kick my ass for bring him here." Tyson answers sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Ty! You gotta tell me that! I don't want anyone sneaking in here." Yusuke tells Tyson seriously. "Besides you could have told me Rods was here."

"Well, I gotta go…" Rodney tells Yusuke and Tyson as he walks Yusuke grabs his tail again. "Ow! Yusuke, that hurts dude."

"Hold it right there, chipmunk boy, I know your hiding something from the rest of us. I know Mikey doesn't like when someone lies to him. So are you going to tell me what your hiding or do I have to put you in front of Mikey to get you to talk?"

"I'll tell, it's about…" Rodney starts to say hoping Tyson would say.

"It's about my job, bro…" Tyson tells Yusuke seriously helping Rodney out. "Rods is helping me out and I told him about Adonis…Damn it!"

"What the hell, bro, how do you know lizard brain's name?" Yusuke asks suspiciously.

"Because Rods told me…right…"

"Yeah!" Rodney tells but turns around and he sees in Yusuke's face and Yusuke points to Mikey being in the next room. Rodney looks out in the and sees Mikey. "Do I have to tell Mikey, Yusuke? I feel bad already."

"Feel bad about what Rods?" Mikey asks not knowing what's going on.

"Mikey, look I'm sorry, dude. I should have told you the truth…" Rodney says sadly but truthfully. "Dude, I didn't see Adonis. I only found out because of friend that I was working with."

"What?" Mikey looks at Rodney in surprise but becomes angry a little. Rodney tells him the rest making Mikey calms down. Rodney sits down and he tells the truth about everything with Tyson's permission. Tyson whispered to Rod to not tell his brother he's the bad guy. Rod's nods and he continues tell about Karai's plan.

"That all I know, I'm sorry, Mikey, I'm not worthy being your partner. Lightning Rod is no more." Rodney tells Mikey as he leaves Mikey puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Rods, you are a great partner besides I haven't told you everything either…Can I tell please." Mikey asks Yusuke in a pleading tone.

"Go ahead, Mikey." Yusuke tells Mikey seriously. "You better hope Kuwabara, Kurama or Hiei doen't kill you about their secret.

"Well, you know, Rods, that me and my brothers are mutants, well Yusuke is a half demon like you, Kuwabara is a human psychic, and Kurama and Hiei are full blooded demons."

Tyson gasps in shock hearing what he heard. His big brother is a half demon. Tyson realizes that he should tell his brother but he doesn't know what to do. He looks at Rodney who looks back at him. Tyson sighs sadly knowing he won't get the same response that Rodney gets by telling the truth. Tyson taps his brother in shoulder. Yusuke turns around and sees Tyson. Tyson asks Yusuke can they talk alone. Yusuke tells him yes. They both go in Tyson's room. Mikey suggests to Rodney giving Yusuke and Tyson alone time and everyone nods in and Rodney tell Yusuke and Tyson good-bye.

"Bro, I have something to tell you." Tyson tells Yusuke somberly.

"What is it, Ty?"

"I…work for the bad guy."

"What!"

"I'm the bad guy."

"What do you mean, Ty?"

"I'm the tiger mutant that tackled you away from Adonis to capture the Shadow Demon." Tyson transforms into his tiger form shocking Yusuke.

"What! Ty, I'm going to kick your ass!" Yusuke yells angrily at Tyson as he grabs Tyson by the shirt.

"Bro, I'm sorry…"

"Sorry, doesn't cut it, Ty! I told you if you screwed up again, you're living with mom. And you were going to keep it a secret!"

"Yes…"

"Ty, you're a troublemaker, you know that. I don't know if I should send you to live with mom or back to New York." Yusuke tells Tyson as he slams Tyson's door. "You have done this to me for the last time...I always give you the benefit of a doubt that you wouldn't get in trouble or cause it, but every time I tried to you do something that pisses me off and I have to take the blame for it...This time, Ty, you're on your own."

Tyson sighs sadly. He starts to pack his things up knowing Yusuke will kick him out. Tyson lies on the bed. Yusuke slams another door. Tyson goes to sleep. Tyson hears Yusuke cursing at what he just heard. Tyson's radio goes off...

To be continued…


End file.
